


Can't Say (No to This)

by esompthin



Series: Selectively Mute and Non-Verbal [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Fix-It, No one cheats on anyone, Requested fic, Selectively Mute Character, That would be alex, but it doesn't go into detail, its all nice and cute, lets all ignore history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esompthin/pseuds/esompthin
Summary: Selectively Mute!Alex freezes up when Maria comes a knockin', and she takes that as a refusal. But Alex still does his best to help the damsel in distress.(requested by Marvelgeek42)





	Can't Say (No to This)

"You sure you don't want to come with us, love?" Eliza asked as she stood behind him. Her hands rested gently on his shoulders, massaging them slowly. Alex didn't look up as he finished his sentence. Sitting at his old wooden desk, quill in hand, parchment before him. The candles strategically placed before him cast a warm glow on his hands. "You deserve a break."

Finally, Alex set his quill down and leaned back into his wife's touch. Tipping his head back, he smiled up at her. "I'm sorry, dearest. I just …."

Eliza nodded, her eyebrows a bit pinched in disappointment. Regardless, she didn't push. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, upside-down, which made them both giggle. When she pulled away, she was smiling. "Shh, it's alright. We'll write once we get there."

"I readily await it." Alex grinned, pulling his wife down for another kiss.

"Come to dinner, Angelica's waiting." Eliza whispered.

Slowly, Alex stood up, taking his wife's hands in his own. He pressed a kiss to each of her knuckles and said, "I suppose my writing can wait until after dessert."

* * *

Alex got up with the sun; watching as his family packed their bags into their carriage. Philip hugged him tightly, squealing in delight when Alex picked him up and swung him around. Angie, his beloved daughter, waddled up to him with her hands grasping for him.

He switched Philip to one arm so he could pick up Angie with the other. The young girl wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He pressed a kiss to her head, grinning at her.

"You two be good for Mommy, okay?" He said, squeezing them tight.

"Yes, Daddy." They giggled.

Eliza stepped forward and took Angie from him. They shared a kiss, their kids in their arms. When Philip started squirming, Alex set him down and ran a hand through his hair. The kid grinned and ran off, excited to get on the road. Finally, Eliza stepped away, allowing Angelica to step forward.

She helped to straighten his shirt, speaking quietly, so Eliza and the kids couldn't hear. "Don't do anything stupid while we're not here to watch you."

"Like what?" Alex scoffed.

Angelica just raised an eyebrow. Alex found himself unable to come up with a response. He looked away, his throat tight.

"Hey, don't choke up on me now." Angelica smiles softly, "I'm just kidding."

Alex forced himself to smile, clearing his throat discreetly. "...Right."

"Goodbye, darling." Eliza said as she and Angelica disappeared out the front door. Alex watched them go, his voice still debating if it wanted to return. By the time he figured he could reply, the carriage was already riding down the road.

Alex returned inside, closing the door behind him. He let out a soft sigh, his home felt cold and silent as he walked through it. He didn't really mind though, soon it would be pounding, about to explode with all of his thoughts. Alex sat at his desk, picked up his quill, and got to work.

* * *

He didn't move from that spot for probably far longer than healthy. His hand never stopped moving, for hours and hours, he scribbled on page after page. His mind was racing with new thoughts, a better way to phrase that part, or the next paragraph to add. His shoulders burned from being hunched over his desk for so long, and his fingers were starting to cramp from how tightly he clutched his quill. Alex didn't speak a single word the entire time.

At the first knock at the door, Alex almost didn't hear it. But then there was a second. Alex slowly set down his quill and headed through the house, following the sound of knocking. He stretched his arms above his head as he walked, trying to get his blood flowing a bit.

He took a second to lite a candle by the door, before opening it just wide enough to peek out.

"Alexander Hamilton?" A beautiful woman asked.

Alex's mouth was sealed shut by an invisible glue that tasted like sand and bile. He nodded once, opening the door a bit wider so he could get a better look at the woman. Her hair was strategically placed over her left eye. She wore long sleeves and kept glancing over her shoulder.

"I know you are a man of honor," She started quickly, speaking in hushed tones, "And I'm so sorry to bother you at home, but I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone."

Alex rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced further down the street, making sure the last line was actually true.

She said, "My husband's doing me wrong," She tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing a dark bruise surrounding her eye. Her voice was a bit choked as she said, "Beating me, cheating me…"

Alex's eyes flew wide as he got a look at the black eye. He was being torn in half the longer he listened to the woman. He wanted to help her, he really did, but he didn't know if he had the ability to  _express_  himself this late at night.

"Now suddenly, he's up and gone." The woman continued, "I don't know if I have the means to go on…"

Alex held up a finger and disappeared back into his house. He ran his hands threw his hair a few times, desperately trying to figure out what to do. Money, he could give her money. Would that help any? Yes. Money could buy her a night at a hotel, away from the man. Aw, but her husband wasn't home, right? Maybe he should walk her back? It's not safe for a woman to be out at night alone.

Come one brain, think of things! Alex huffed as he found a few bills from his emergency cash. He returned back to the door to find the woman still standing there. She jumped in surprise when he returned.

Alex smiled kindly and handed her the money. She thanked him and tucked the bills into her bosom. Alex tried hard not to stare.

 _You shouldn't do anything else_. Alex thought to himself.  _She'll be alright on her own_.  _Besides, what would you do if she got attacked while walking back? Yell at the attacker? Fucking_ say  _something?!_

"Do you know if there's any other way you can help me?" She asked quietly, looking up at him through her lashes.

Alex almost swallowed his own tongue, staring at her with obvious panic. She appeared disappointed, but not surprised.

"Right, thank you for the money, good sir." She started back towards the street.

Alex's mind raced as he suddenly realized he never got her name. He awkwardly reached out and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and he took a few deep breaths. His chest constricted as he pushed out the stumbled word, "N-name?"

She watched him for a moment before replying, "I'm Maria Reynolds."

Alex nodded and smiled and tried not to puke. The girl waited for something, anything, else to happen, but nothing did. So she turned and walked back down the street to her house. Alex closed the door after her and groaned. He didn't get much work done after that, since he spent the whole time berating himself for not doing more.

* * *

"You didn't get into any trouble while I was gone, did you?" Eliza asked with a laugh.

Alex hummed, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Like what? What could I get up to while stuck in here, writing?"

Eliza pecked his nose, "I'm sure you'd figure something out."

Alex allowed Eliza to escape his embrace. She moved over to her looking glass, carefully taking off her necklaces and letting down her hair. Alex hesitated, sitting down on the bed. He opened his mouth to speak, but was unable to get any words out. He looked down at his hands, trying to keep his breathing even.

Eliza watched him through his reflection in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair as she spoke calmly, "Take your time, Alexander."

Alex shot her a grateful smile. He took an extra few moments to steady his breathing and try to relax before he looked up at her, "There… was a woman."

Alex could see the way his wife's shoulders tensed. She slowly set her brush down before she turned around to watch him. Her eyebrow lifted elegantly and her face grew rather stony. Alex swallowed hard, thinking she looked very much like Angelica in this moment.

"Oh?"

"At the door." Alex said quietly, "Abusive husband. I…"

Eliza's jaw was set, her teeth pushing hard into each other as she stared at her husband. "What'd you do, Alexander?"

"I couldn't help her." Alex admitted, a bit guilty, "She asked for money and, I just," Alex gestured to his throat and looked away. "Couldn't."

Eliza relaxed immediately, feeling foolish for thinking that her husband would do anything disloyal. She mentally chided herself before moving to sit next to Alexander, "Oh, darling, it's alright. What was this woman's name?"  
"Um… Maria? Reynolds? I think?" Alex said after a moment, "I was a bit busy ... panicking."

"Maria Reynolds…" Eliza murmured, "I'll have Daddy look her up. See if we can get any more information about her."

Alex shrugged, "I don't know where, exactly, she lives. But she said it was just a couple blocks away."

Eliza nodded, standing up. Alex got a bad feeling as she started pacing, her fingers tapping her arms in thought.

"...You have an idea." Alex sighed.

"Yes, darling, I do." Eliza turned to him and put her hands on her hips, "We're going to help this woman."

"Eliza…"

"No, listen! She came to you for help, and we're going to help her. If we don't, who else will?" Eliza stepped forward with growing passion, a trait Alex loved about her, "As a fellow woman, a sister, I have to help her! She cannot live in such a horrible home any longer! I'm going to do everything in my power to save this woman, even if you don't."

Alex stared at her, falling a little bit more in love. Finally, he nodded, a smile gracing his lips. He stood up and took Eliza's hand in his own. She grinned at him as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. She understood what it meant.

He'll do it. He'll help Maria Reynolds.

* * *

Getting in contact with Maria again was almost impossible for Alexander. Not only because he was constantly unable to speak around her, but also because her husband didn't allow her to talk to men.

Eliza, however, was able to walk up to her, under the guise of a friendly church-goer. She preached about the good Lord and how blessed they were for the weather and their country until James Reynolds got so annoyed that he left Maria to have to deal with the woman on her own. Maria didn't seem to mind, though. She nodded along with Eliza until James was out of sight.

"I'm here to help you." Eliza said as James ducked into a bar. "My name is Eliza Hamilton. You came to my husband for help. Well, here I am."

Maria's eyes lit up immediately, they fell into quick conversation, a plan forming.

* * *

For a short while, Maria stayed in the Hamilton household. No one minded, they had plenty of room. And the kids loved her.

"She looks like Aunt Peggy." Philip said when they first met.

Angie demanded to be held by the woman, babbling, "'Eggy, 'Eggy, up up up!"

Maria was a blessing to have around. She and Eliza got along a bit too well and they often ganged up on Alex until he couldn't speak. He would then pout and glare at them until the words returned to him.

Eliza whispered the Maria, "That look right there means, ' _just you wait until I can talk, you'll get the whispering of a lifetime_ '. It's adorable."

The girls giggled and Alex blushed darker; silently vowing to buy Maria her own house so he wouldn't be outnumbered anymore.

* * *

The Hamilton home became a safe spot for her. She would show up whenever she needed and stay for as long as she dared. Sometimes Maria would appear at the door, tears in her eyes and tugging her long sleeves down lower. Eliza understood what was happening and would lead the girl into a private bathroom, not letting the children see the dark bruises or the occasional blood.

"This can't go on any longer." Eliza said darkly as she gently dabbed at Maria's split lip.

Alex was standing in the doorway, keeping watch in case Pip or Angie came by. "If it was easy, darling, Maria would have divorced him long ago."

Maria raised and lowered her eyebrows in silent agreement at that. Her mouth was a bit occupied under Eliza's incessant care.  
"Then I'll do it." Eliza replied, her tone not lightening in the slightest. "I'll march right up to his door and divorce him for you. I'll do it right fucking now."

"Eliza…." Alex sighed, "You can't."  
The woman stood up, releasing Maria's jaw. "And why in good God not?!"

Alex glanced between Maria and Eliza, worried, "You're- he's- what if he- you're a woman and…"

Eliza scoffed, "I'm a  _Schuyler_. He can't touch me."

She stepped around the two of them, going into the hall.

"You certainly got yourself a  _woman_  on your hands." Maria sighed, smiling as much as her bruised lip could manage.

Alex could only nod in agreement, his argumentative voice currently being used by his wife.

* * *

"Aaron agreed to be Maria's lawyer for her divorce case." Alex informed Eliza one night.

"Perfect, and Daddy wanted to pitch in to provide a house for her." Eliza replied. She took his hands in her own and grinned, "Oh, Alex, this is amazing! Maria will be out of that household for good. She'll be safe soon."

Alex nodded, too excited to think of any verbal words.

Eliza pressed their foreheads together, "You've done good, Alex."

Silently, Alex never loved his mental disability more than in this moment. He wonders what he would have done if he had only gotten the words out. He wonders, if in another life, one where he could speak freely, if he had helped Maria like Eliza had.

He hopes that he did.

**Author's Note:**

> (lets be real, Alex probs ruins his presidential run in some other way lmao whadda guy)
> 
> Tell me what you think!  
> Come chill with me on [tumblr](https://esompthinfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
